Invisible
by Elariel Erestorion
Summary: Lily was invisible in Hogwarts society until James notices her. [paused at least for now]
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to Harry Potter though I wish I had that kind writing genius.  
  
The Prologue to Invisible  
  
Lily's P.O.V------  
  
She sat beside the lake with her back against a tall ancient oak tree that had stood on the Hogwarts grounds for centuries. Lily loved trees. If she hadn't been a muggle born and people had known who she was they would have wondered if somewhere along the line someone in her family had had a fling with a dryad, because Lily had a petite delicate figure, and a strange affinity for trees, she could even communicate with them in a way. In her first year at Hogwarts Lily had received her first and only detention when she had been found asleep in the branches this very oak tree after hours. Today though she hadn't come to commune with her tree.  
  
Silent tears ran down Lily's face. Imagine that after six years at the same school you were invisible. That no one aside from the teachers knew your name even though you were top of your class, a prefect and was always helping others with their school work. Imagine that finally in your sixth year one person finally made the effort to learn who you were. Imagine that that person was the cutest, most popular guy in the entire school. Imagine that he never dated but seemed to show some interest in you, and you fell in love with hem. Imagine that your walking down a hall and see him kissing some other girl. Now you can sympathize with how Lily was feeling.  
  
The bright May sun shone down on her. It was a beautiful mid-spring day. Lily however could definitely not be more miserable. He had unintentionally hurt her with out ever meaning to. He had never really given her any real reason to suspect he liked her it had only been wishful thinking. So ultimately the pain she was know feeling was caused by her presumption. Lily at that moment cursed the day she had first spoken to James Potter.  
  
James' P.O.V------  
  
He sat on the parapet of the tope of the astronomy tower. the golden sunshine of a beautiful Saturday afternoon in May shone down around him, but it did nothing for his mood. He looked down at the grounds of Hogwart school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. By the lake he caught a glimpse of red. He realized it was the hair of a girl who was sitting beside the lake with her back against the great oak tree. He knew who the person was because for the last six months she had been a person whom he was very interested in. Now she was the cause of his fool mood.  
  
Imagine you were the most popular guy in the entire school. Imagine girls threw themselves at you as if you were the key to salvation. Imagine that you had no wish to date any of them. Imagine you discovered a beautiful amazing girl who no one had ever seemed to notice. Imagine you fell in love with that girl. Imagine an air headed bimbo attacked you in the hall ways pined you to a wall and began to kiss you for all she was worth, without your consent. Imagine that the girl who catches you is that beautiful girl whom you love more then anything. Imagine you see the tears and hurt in her beautiful green eyes just before she turns and runs from you. Now you can understand James' predicament.  
  
He looked down at the tree were Lily sat with her head on her knees. She was so beautiful, he realised also that she must be in so mush pain. James at this moment cursed his populairity and good looks. Most gurs would have loved the attention even he hadn't minded it before now. Now he didn't want all those air heads clinging to him. Now he only wanted Lily, and Lily alone, for she was the only woman he could ever love. Now he would have to go to her and explain not only how he felt but why she had caught him kissing another girl. 


	2. How James learnt Lily's name

Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to Harry Potter.  
  
Authors Note: Thank you for all the reviews. I've posted two stories previous to this one but I never got the response I did to this one. It would seem that people love Lily and James just as much as I do. Thank you. By the way if you like Hermione please read Linked I was kind of wondering if people would like it or if it would go flop. James in this story is much like a very close friend of mine. He gave me the idea for this story when we were discussing Harry Potter one day.  
  
Chapter 2: How James Learn Lily's Name  
  
This Chapter takes place about 7 months before the prologue.  
  
James' P.O.V.-----  
  
James Potter couldn't sleep. It was early in November and he had had insomnia bad ever since his mother had gone to St. Mongo's after having a severe stroke. He tossed and turned in his bed at Hogwarts unable to get comfortable. Eventually he gave up on sleep and decided to go down to the common room and think. It was at this point 12:30 am. He went down the stairs and walked into the common room, he was surprised to see a girl seated at one of the tables. She had fallen asleep on her schoolwork. She looked to be about his age could have been one year one way or the other it was hard to tell she was petite and was lithe. He walked over to her, he gasped she was beautiful. Her red hair fell over her peaceful sleeping face. James was surprised he had never noticed her before. He liked to get to know everyone in his house and had succeeded in doing so with everyone from 5th to 7th year or so he thought. He put a hand on her shoulder and shook her gently.  
  
Lily's P.O.V.------  
  
Sixth year was brutal as far as schoolwork went especially if like Lily Evans your work was always at least 4 inches over what the teacher had asked for. Often she was up late at night getting things done. He word was her life and it was always meticulous to the extreme. Tonight was no different. Around 12 she had been unable to keep her eyes open any longer and she had fallen asleep on her books. The next thing Lily knew was that someone was shaking her awake. She was startled and looked up into the eyes of James Potter.  
  
"Hi," he said quietly. "I'm sorry I scared you. Who are you? For some reason I don't think I've ever seen you before, which is odd I thought I knew everyone from 5th to 7th year in this house."  
  
"I'm Lily Evans," Lily replied quietly. Lily could tell that something was wrong with James. She had made it her task long ago to help those who were upset and she had become an adept at identifying who those people were.  
  
James was shocked. This beautiful girl was not only a Gryffindor but a sixth year, he had badly misjudged the fact that he knew everyone in the house from fifth year upwards. He realized now that she was also the top student in their year and had been since first year. This was the girl who out did him in every class but transfiguration. Yet he had never heard her name except on the list of rankings at the end of each school year. "I'm James Potter," he said feeling rather stupid.  
  
"I know," she replied softly.  
  
"What are you doing up so late Lily?"James asked her trying desperately to make conversation. Please let her talk to me, he thought, let her talk that will take my mind off mom.  
  
"What does it look like I've been doing?" said Lily sarcastically looking down at the books that littered the table infront of her. "And why are you up at this hour of the night or shall we say morning?"  
  
That was the one question he wished she wouldn't ask but of course it was inevitable. "I couldn't sleep, insomnia."  
  
"Something is bothering you ," remarked the astute Lily. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
James looked at Lily, and wondered why it felt like he could tell this girl anything. He was drawn to her. He nodded. Lily noticed the sad look that came into his eyes. "You won't tell anyone will you?" He asked her.  
  
"Of course I won't!" Exclaimed Lily standing up abruptly. "Come one lets sit by the fire I'm getting cold." They moved over to the fire and sat down on the couch. SO what eating you James?" Lily was used to listening to others talk about their troubles. She often notice the younger children when they were up set or homesick. She wasn't surrounded by her friends like most of the students were so she notices others when they were in pain more then most people. It was almost a sixth sense. She also had the ability to help people get things off their shoulders, sad people wanted to talk to her, it made them feel better but then they would forget Lily.  
  
James looked down at Lily. She looked so delicate he thought, like a flower. He wondered why he was pouring his heart out to this girl he hardly even knew. Somehow he had felt comfortable around her, like he did around people he had known his entire life. He told her how his father had died when he was six and how his mother was very ill and wasn't expected to live until Christmas. For the first time since he was ten James let himself go. James was surprised to find himself crying on Lily's shoulder.  
  
"Shhhh... I know it hurts. I know the pain. I felt it when my parent died two years ago. Your Mom would want you to live James not mourn for her before she even dies. Find something to live for James something you enjoy and enjoy life. That is what our parents would want us to do James. It get better after awhile." Lily looked into the fire tears with tears in her eyes. James looked at her again, realizing she wasn't as delicate as she looked. Beneath that delicate exterior was strength. She was stronger that anyone he had ever met before.  
  
Lily gave him a h. "Do you feel better now?" James nodded wrapping his arms around her and hugging her back. he had met this girl only a hour before year it felt as though he had know her his whole life. I'm going to be her friend, James thought to himself. Lily let James go and went to collect her books. He'll forget about me just like all the others, Lily thought. Well at least I can help them feel better in my own little way.  
  
"Good night James," Lily said going up to her dorm.  
  
"Good night Lily," said James looking after her.  
  
---------------- Authors Note: O.K. here is chapter one. I hope you like it as much as the prologue. I don't know if I'll get chapter two posted before next Monday I have a really busy week ahead of me. I'll try though. Again thank you for the reviews. 


	3. She really IS invisible!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter 2: She really IS invisible!  
  
Author Note: Just to let you know I'm not great with titles so if they seem lame that's why. I just can't stand leaving them as chapter 1, 2 and so on. Well here is chapter two.  
  
Lily was very surprised when two days latter James sat down at her table in the library where she was working. Normally no one spoke to her except the very helpful librarian, or sat with her. Lily would comfort someone one night letting them pour out their troubles to her and general but the morning they had forgotten her name, and never gave her a second glance again. Lily was used to it. So when James sat at her table and started to talk to her Lily was needless to say a little shocked.  
  
"Hi Lily," James said standing beside the table. "Is anyone else sitting here?" he asked. Lily shocked her head not even looking up from her school work. "May I sit here then?" James continued.  
  
"Sure," Lily muttered still trying to concentrate.  
  
"Did you hear about the Christmas Ball that is being held the day before break starts for forth years and up?" He asked quietly so that it wouldn't upset the Librarian who though being very helpful was also very strict.  
  
"No, I don't pay attention to that kind of thin," replied Lily giving up on trying to work and looking at James.  
  
"So are you going to go," asked James.  
  
"Why would I want to go to a ball where no one will realize I'm even there?" asked Lily sarcastically.  
  
At this moment three girls who generally would never be caught in the library walked up to Lily and James' table. At first Lily thought they were coming over to her but she quickly realized that they were actually so focused n James that they were completely oblivious to Lily's existence. They all crowded around James and one of them, a Ravenclaw named Allison was almost sitting on top of Lily.  
  
The three girls were three Ravenclaws name Allison Wasp, Kimberly Childs and Samantha Hettly. They were all six years who had average marks because they would coerce the guys in there house to do their school work for them. They were all decent looking and knew how to push other people around, actually it was their favorite past time aside form flirting with James that is. Neither Lily nor James thought a lot of any of them.  
  
"So James dear," began Allison in a sickly sweet voice. "You have heard about the Christmas Ball, haven't you?"  
  
"Yes I have," replied James eyeing the three girls nervously generally run ins with these three weren't pleasant and were in general to be avoided.  
  
Well, are you going?" asked Kimberly as if it wasn't really even a question and there could only be one answer  
  
"I haven't decided yet. Probably I'll have to because Remus and Sirius will drag me along. It's an event much more suited to them then it is to me wouldn't you say? Well then again it would give an excellent opportunity to play a prank on Snape and Malfoy though," said James thoughtfully.  
  
"But Jamesie you HAVE to go!" exclaimed Samantha the third girl in the little trio. She was the worst when it came to pushing people around.  
  
"No Hettly, I do not HAVE to do anything except that which is required by the curriculum of this marvelous institution we like to call a school. Now if you would excuse me I was having a conversation before you interrupted me, and I wish to return to it." James said this calmly but there was a definite expression of annoyance that could be seen on his face for those with the brains to read it. Let's just say our dear Samantha, Allison, and Kimberly did not have the required intelligence.  
  
"A conversation with who?" asked Allison looking around the library her eyes travelling right by Lily not even noticing her even though she was quite literally right under her nose. "Jamsie dear there is no one in this dreadful place but us."  
  
"I was talking to Lily, Allison whom you are practically sitting on. Now please leave us." James said this through gritted teeth. Allison looked down and finally noticed Lily.  
  
"Oh sorry. Well then I'll see you later James dear. Come one girl," said Allison the obvious leader of the trio. The three girls flounced out of the 'dreadful' library. The whole conversation had definitely not gone the way Allison had hoped.  
  
"Sorry about them Lily. I can't seem to get rid of them. Seriously I've been trying for the last five years but it hasn't worked yet. I don't mix with their kind like water doesn't mix with oil but they don't seem to realize that. By the way do people always treat you like that?"  
  
"Yes when they do notice me at all that is. I'm invisible like I said. I bet if you went and asked Allison what my name is she won't even remember seeing me. I have comforted many of the other students like I did for you. It's like a sixth sense that draws everyone who is hurting to me. Every time in the morning they don't even know who I am. If they remembered the girl who listened to them at all. You were the first to remember."  
  
James looked at Lily thinking again that she was beautiful. He was beginning to see that it wasn't just an external beauty either. This girl was beautiful to the very depth of her soul. James realized only now that she really was invisible to Hogwarts society. It was sad because if people would just look up and take notice they would see what a jewel Gryffindor and the whole school had in Lily Evans. "Lily, I was wondering can I be your friend?" Lily stared at James her eyes wide open. Then she fainted. 


	4. Lily's Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to the works of J.K. Rawling. No copywrite infringement was intended.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you once again for the reviews. I hope this chapiter explains why Lily fainted. Sorry I didn't get this posted earlier I was at the National Lifeguarding Championship over Victoria Day weekend and didn't get a chance to write basically the entire time.  
  
Chapiter 3: Lily's Friend  
  
Lily felt like she had sunk inot deep water. Far aboce she could see the light at the surface. she began to move towards the light wanting desperatly to reach it. She swam upwards, further and further. As the light got closer lily could hear voices, though they sounded far way and muffeled. " I think she will come to on her own shortly. It's very unhealthy to enervate some one who ahd fainter due to shock."  
  
"Lily can you hear me. Lily try to wake up, please wake up." Lily heard someone say. This voice was less muffled but still far way sounding. She knew that voice, it was James' voice.  
  
"James," she said. Then her head broke through into the light and she regained full consciousness. "Where am I?" she asked utterly confused. Jams was sitting on her des holding her hand.  
  
"You fainted," said James. "I didn't know what to do so Pince told me to bring you to the Hospital wing." James looked down at her, he decided not to mention the question he had asked her before she had fainted. If she remembers, she remembers, but if she doesn't, she doesn't he thought. "Madame Loeliet said that your fainting was just a result of shock on top of exhaustion and stress."  
  
"I want you to be my frind James, and I want to be yours." Lily said. She had remembered the whole conversation she and James had had before the darkness had swallowed her. She hadn't at first but James' wards ahd brought it all back to her. At that moment Madame Loeliet walked into the room.  
  
"Al, Miss Evans I see you awake." Madame Loeliet walked over to lily's bed. "Here I want you to eat all of this and go back to your house. I want you to go to bed early today and for the next couple of days, the amount of sleep you have been getting is apparently very low and it doesn't take magic to figure that out. You have been burning the candle at both ends it would seem my dear." said Madame Loeliet sternly. "I want you to make a concerted effort to get more sleep young lady."  
  
"Yes Madame Loeliet I will, said Lily taking the chocolate that the nurse offered her and began to nibble on it.  
  
"Good. Mr Potter, could you escort miss Evans back to Gryffindor Tower. If she passes out again I want you to bring her straight to me."  
"Yes Ma'm," replied James giving Madame Loeliet a military salute and getting one of her rare smiles in return. He and Madame Loeliet knew each other fairly well thanks to quidditch injuries that Gryffindor's star seeker received.  
  
James and lily walked back to Gryffindor Tower in silence. when they went in Sirius in his normal peppy mood ran over and grad James by the arm. "Come on James, you've gotta see what we came up with while you were in the library!" Sirius pulled James off towards the table where Peter and Remus were seated. James shot Lily an apologetic look.  
  
It was at that moment that Lily realized that all her school stuff was still in the library. So leaving the common room she made her way back to the Hogwarts library.  
  
"Ah, Miss Evans I hope you are feeling better,"said Miss Pince who had come to know Lily very well over the last six years.  
  
"Yes I am thank you. Do you know where all the stuff I left here is?" asked Lily seeing the table where she had been working was now occupied by a gaggle of first years.  
  
"I have all your things just over here. I gathered them up after Mr Potter kindly took you to the Hospital Wing. I didn't want any one to mess with them on you." Miss Pince handed Lily her backpack.  
  
"Thank you ever so much. I'll probably see you tomorrow. If you get anything new please tell me!" Lily said as she left for Gryffindor Tower.  
  
James' P.O.V-----------  
  
"So James, how was the library?" asked Remus. Does Pince have any new DADA books?"Remus was the Marauder with the most interest in DADA.  
  
Sirius liked astronomy best, his friends always said that he only had a favorite subject because he was named after a star, his head is always in the clouds and he was more awake at 11pm then any other time of day. James' best subject was transfiguration but he was top four in every class so there wasn't much difference between his best class and his weakest. Peter's best class was Muggle Studies because he lived with Muggle's during the summer and already knew all the answers, Peter wasn't as bright as the others.  
  
"I was going t do some work but Lily was there so I ended up talking to her." Said James in responce to his friends quiestions while looking over a piece of parchment which outlinged the boys plan for their next prank.  
  
"James, who is Lily?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Lily Evans, you know the top girl in our year. I walked into the common room with her just now. She's..." James looked around but didn't see Lily because she had gone to the library. "Darn, she's gone off somewhere. Nest time she's up here I'll introduce her to you guys. She's really an amazing person."  
  
"James, no none knows who Lily Evans is. I thought we had figured out she wasn't a Gryffindor back in third year," said Remus.  
  
"Plus, there was no girl with you when you came in." Stated Sirius.  
  
"Ya, I mean Sirius would have notice if there had been a female in the room. You know, come on, its Sirius." Said Peter laughing at his own joke.  
  
"No one notices her. She's kind of invisible to people. I only noticed her after I found her working late in the common room one night. Any ways its shocking no one notices her. She's really quite pretty." James said shocked that Lily was so invisible that even girl crazy Sirius didn't notice her.  
  
"James, are you okay? I mean a sixth year Gryffindor who no one in this house ever notices is even there is kind of weird don't you think." Remus looked at his friend with concern.  
  
"Well you don't have to believe me but I'll continue to be Lily's friend." It was at this moment that Lily walked through the portrait hole. James was not looking at the hole at the time but Remus was. Still Remus didn't even notice anyone come into the room. James on the other hand heard the portrait open and close and turned to see who had come in. Seeing Lily he smiled.  
  
"Lily, I wanted to introduce you to these three blocks that call themselves my friends. Sirius, Peter and Remus this is Lily Evans, Lily this is Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew." Lily looked at the Marauders nodding to each one in turn.  
  
"Its nice to meet you, an honor really, to meet the imfamouse Marauders." Lily smiled at them. "James here are your things you left them in the library. Ms. Pince picked them up thinking they were mine." Lily handed James some books. "I've got to go. Bed early you know Loeliet's orders." She moved towards the staircase up to the girl's dorms.  
  
"So do you believe me now?" asked James.  
  
"James you said 'quite pretty'. That looked more like beautiful to me!" exclaimed Sirius his eyes opened wide. Sirius always had his eyes open for pretty girls and the fact that he had utterly missed one like Lily was a blow to his pride.  
  
"Sirius, you hurt Lily and I will kill you." James threatened giving Sirius a dead serious look.  
  
"Aww, how cute. Our little Jamesie Boy has finally fallen for a girl," teased Sirius.  
  
"NO, I'm just protection a friend." James retorted.  
"Sirius leave James alone." said Remus looking up from the reading he was now doing for their prank.  
  
"Well what you guys ave her looks great. I'm heading to bed, I'm wiped." said James heading up the stairs to the boy's dorms. 


	5. Lily in Flight

Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to Harry Potter.  
  
Author's Note: Hi, I'm sorry I haven't posted this chapter sooner. Its been written for about a week but it seems every time I sit down at my computer I have school work to do or something else of great importance. Any ways I've got the next chapter almost done so it should follow quite soon.  
  
Chapter 4: Lily in flight  
  
Lily had never been a huge fan of quidditch. Ya she went to Gryffindor's games but so did everyone else in the school and she never went without a book in tow. She didn't see the point in sitting watching a game that could go on for several hours when she could be reading or studying.  
  
Even though Lily had very little interest in the sport, she loved to fly. The feeling of the wind in her face was one of the things Lily loved most in the world. Occasionally she would borough a school broom and go out flying. The school brooms weren't very good but Lily loved her time in the air any ways.  
  
One day at the end of November before one of Gryffindor's quidditch games James came up to Lily at breakfast. "Hey Lily, would you like to go flying after the game's over?" Lily had told James that though she had little interest in following quidditch as closely as he did she loved to fly.  
  
"I'd love to," said Lily enthusiastically. "I'll have to see if I can get a broom to use though."  
  
"Well, I was thinking you would like to try my broom," said James smiling at his new found friend. "You've never ridden a racing broom before have you?"  
  
"No I haven't, and YES I would love too try your broom" Lily's eyes lit up with excitement. "You have a Silver Arrow, don't you?"  
  
"Ya, a sixteenth birthday present from my mother." Just the reminder of his mother adds darkness to his eyes.  
  
"How is has she been doing James?" Lily asked with concern.  
  
"No better no worse. I'm planning on going to visit her at Christmas for a few days." James' face said that he thought there wouldn't be a Christmas visit but he was trying to be optimistic. Lily gave her friend a strained sympathetic smile.  
  
"All Gryffindor team members please report to the change rooms, NOW!" said Juliet Capriccio, a seventh year Gryffindor with a loud voice, who was also Gryffindor Team Captain. Immediately five of the Gryffindors got up from the house table and began to walk towards the door to the entrance hall.  
  
"Lily, meet me at the change rooms after the game, and we'll go flying. Okay?" said James as he joined his team mates. Lily nodded in response.  
  
Juliet surveyed her team as they walked to the door, then suddenly it hit her to what was wrong. "WAIT!" All five of them turned towards Juliet. "Where's Black?" A chorus of 'I don't knows' was interrupted by the arrival of Sirius Black with his quidditch robes on backwards.  
  
"Sorry, Juliet, I slept in." said Sirius his head bowed under Juliet's stern gaze. Sirius grabbed a sausage from the table. "Well let's go kick some Slytherin Butt!" He exclaimed as he ran out of the hall.  
  
"Okay guys, LETS GO! Exclaimed Juliet. With that the rest of the team left with their captain in the lead.  
  
Lily's P.O.V.-----------------  
  
Lily finished her breakfast then went back up to her dorm in Gryffindor tower. The game wouldn't start for another hour or so and she wanted to grab some reading material before it started. Even though she now had a friend playing on the team it didn't mean she would give up a chance to read. Lily had shared a dorm with the same four girls for the last six years yet none of them had ever spoken to her. Today she was subjected to listening to three of her four room mates banter on about how hot Sirius and James were. They were debating which would be the better, as a boyfriend. She couldn't stand the discussion long.  
  
After a short period of time Lily went down to the common room. She sat down on one of the red leather sofas in front of the fire and read; the book of the day was Hogwarts, a History (which she was rereading for the fifth time). About five minutes before the game was due to begin she closed her book and headed down to the pitch.  
  
The game went well. Gryffindor won but it wasn't an easy victory as many Gryffindor games were. The chasers and keepers fought for dominance. The game was won when James caught the snitch two and a half hours after the beginning of the game. The game really showed off the skills of the members of both teams.  
  
After the game James waited for Lily outside of the change rooms as they had planned earlier. When Lily came James noted that she looked radiant. She wore a smile that lite up her entire face. Wordlessly James handed her his broom and they walked back to the pitch.  
  
"I'm going to go up in the stands and watch you Lily. Here let me take that book," said James. Lily handed him her book and James walked up the stairs to the elevated stands. Lily mounted the broom and kicked off the ground. Lily couldn't believe the difference between flying a school broom and flying a racing broom like James'. His broom had perfect balance and response. Lily was in heaven. James' P.O.V.-----------------  
  
Lily was a fantastic flyer James realized watching her fly in perfect harmony with a broom that she had never flown before. As she got used to the broom, and became more confident in it, she began trying more and more difficult maneuvers. James was surprised to find she could perform flawlessly maneuvers that he had only just mastered.  
  
"Suddenly Professor McGonagall was standing beside him. "She's not bad, is she?" McGonagall said. "To bad we don't need a chaser or a seeker she would be amazing, wouldn't she?"  
  
"Ya she would," said James watching Lily go into a steep dive her toes just brushing the ground.  
  
"James I need to speak with you in my office as soon as you're done here." McGonagall said walking down the bleachers.  
  
James was confused. He was pretty sure he wasn't in trouble because she hadn't called him Potter and wanted his immediate presence in her office, but why else would she want to see his unless......  
  
Lily only flew a bit longer before coming down to land beside James on the bleaches, which was an accomplishment in itself seeing that they were very uneven. "McGonagall come out to watch you fly, she also wants to see me in her office pronto so if you wouldn't mind taking my broom up to Gryffindor Tower and giving it to Sirius he'll know what to do with it. Here is your book by the way safe and sound." James mumbled this whole speech.  
  
"What did you do this time James?" asked Lily jokingly taking her book back.  
  
"Actually, I'm not sure why she wants me. I've been trying to keep a clean sheet seeing I'm a prefect and trust me that is an achievement with Sirius as a best friend. Any ways she is usually stern when she reprimanded me but this time she was well.... as gentle as McGonagall could be. I hate to sound pessimistic but I fear the worst." James looked very down cast once again.  
  
"Don't worry so much about the future live for today. Your mother loves you." Lily hugged her friend trying to lend him what courage she could. "Thank you for letting me ride your broom. It was amazing. We should go in now though." They walked towards the main entrance of the school in silence. At the great stair they separated. "James remember why your a Gryffindor." said Lily just loud enough for James to hear before she turned and headed up to Gryffindor Tower. 


	6. James in Pain

Authors Note: Sorry this took much longer to write then I thought it would it was a really hard chapter to write as it was. The next chapiter is written I just have to type it up. Probably get it posted by Monday but don't be disappointed if it isn't. I'm not sure what to write for it see I got some stuff for the Christmas ball and right before the Christmas Ball but I need something in between to linked the two. So if you have any ideas just tell me in a review okay.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Harry Potter.  
  
Chapiter 5: James in Pain  
  
James walked to McGonagall's office, his mind was numb. He could have found her offices with her eyes closed, he couldn't remember how many times he had been there. He felt as though he walked the footsteps of doom, he was sure he knew what awaited him in her office. This visit wouldn't end in a detention he was sure. After what seemed like an eternity James knocked on the door of Professor McGonagall's office.  
  
"Come in James," a voice called from inside the office. It wasn't McGonagall's voice James realized, it was the voice of Headmaster Dumbledore. James walked into the office seeing Dumbledore and McGonagall sitting by the fire.  
  
"Is she gone? asked James not wanting them to try and break it to him easy, it would be harder that way.  
  
"Not yet James. I got an emergency owl from St. Mungo's just before the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin game began. Your mother took a turn for the worst. She has been asking to see you. Therefore you will flue to St. Mungo's with Professor McGonagall today, in about an hour actually. The doctors think she has about a week at the most." Dumbledore informed him.  
  
"When do we leave?" asked James in a completely flat monotone voice.  
  
"Soon I want you to go down to the kitchen. I trust you know where it is," James nodded. "Get something for lunch I'm sure your hungry after the game. At 2 p.m. we will flue to St. Mungo's." Said McGonagall.  
  
James left for the kitchen in a calm numbness leaving McGonagall and Dumbledore alone talk. "Will he be okay? He's taking it so much calmer then I expected him to." McGonagall said to Dumbledore.  
  
"I think he has expected this soon. He knew that she didn't have much longer and didn't get his hopes up for a miracle. I noticed that he has become friends wiht Lily Evans. She will help him get over this she has been through so much herself." Dumbledore mused. He often noticed things about his students. He always kept an eye on Lily. She was invisible to society and it intrigued him how peoples eyes passed over her without even noticing her presence. Even teachers never called on her in class.  
  
"Yes I noticed he had. That little red head, Lily, its nice that she has a friend she's always alone. She's a interesting person, losing her parents in the manor she did. I hear her sister whom she lives with during the holidays isn't pleasant and she is so quiet. I never really notice her. the other day potter say with her in class. I had to tell him to stop talking to her." McGonagall smiled thinking about the young people discovering the world.  
  
James' P.O.V.-------------  
  
James arrived at the fruit bowl painting before he knew it. He was in a kind of daze and had been walking with out thinking about where he was going, his feet had just carried him there. He tickled the pear and the door swung open to reveal the huge Hogwarts kitchen. The house elves gave hi a basket of food. James thanked them and walked back up to McGonagall's office while absent mindedly nibbling a pasty. Everything was numb, he was not eady to cry but he also felt like he would never smile again.  
  
James sat in McGonagall's office for about a half hour while she made some last minute arrangements. He ate some of the food in the basket not much though, he wasn't feeling that hungry. They flued out to St. Mungo's at exactly 2 p.m. It took them about an hour to get permission to visit Arialyn Potter ( James' mother).  
  
When they entered the room they found that Arialyn was awake and coherent but she was very weak, a wraith of what she used to be. It broke James' heart, he had always admired his mother's strength.  
  
"James, is that you?" asked Arialyn in a voice no more then a whisper.  
  
"Yes Mother, I'm her. Professor McGonagall is as well." Arialyn Potter and Minerva McGonagall had been in the same year at Hogwarts. They had both been Gryffindors and had been best friends since first year.  
  
"I'm glad I get to see you one more time James, Mini." James took his mother's frail hand in his.  
  
"I love you, Mom."  
  
"Ari, you are the best friend a girl could ask for," said McGonagall.  
  
"So are you, Mini."replied Arialyn.  
  
"I'll leave you with James now," said Minerva McGonagall whoo was on the verge of tears something James had never seen before. "Goodbye Arialyn."  
  
"Goodbye Minerva." There was a finality in their farewells that almost brought James to tears. With that McGonagall left the room.  
  
"James, I know I don't have long but some how death doesn't scare me anymore, its more like rest. I feel awful leaving you alone in the world but I can't hang on much more. Melany Black came to see me. We had a long talk and decided that its best you stay with the Blacks this summer. There is more then enough money in Gringotts for you to live on for the next two years. I'm not worried about you surviving but I'm worried that you will let my passing hurt you beyond recovery. James I love you. I don't want you to mourn me over much. I want you to find love in this world. Never shut you heart away James. Promise me that, if nothing else." Arialyn reached out and touched her son's cheek.  
  
"I promise Mom. I love you." James felt a tear run down his face.  
  
"I love you too." Arialyn's eyes shut and she took one last shuddering breath and her spirit left her body her chest was still. James knew she was gone, he bowed his head and let his tears flow free. After a time James didn't know how long he pushed the button that summoned the nurse, and a little dumpy witch came in.  
  
"She's gone," James said quietly the nurse nodded that began to cover Arialyn's body with the cover on the bed. At that moment McGonagall entered she place a gentle hand on James' shoulder. He looked up at his mother's best friend with red rimed eyes and a tear stained face. For the first time he didn't see her as the strict transfiguration professor who was the Head of Gryffindor House but as a woman who was grief stricken by the passing of her best friend.  
  
"She isn't in pain anymore, Professor," said James trying to convince himself just as much as McGonagall that this was a good thing.  
  
"Come James. There are thing that we must attend to before we leave London." McGonagall began to walk out of the room with James in tow. He looked once more at his mother's still form under the white sheet, and then he too left the room.  
  
They went first to Potter Manor in Godric's Hollow. There they found hi mother's Will which stated in all legality that James Potter was the heir to the Potter Estate exempting a few items that were to go to friends and family. They then went to the Ministry to arrange for Arialyn's cremation. She had stated in her will she wanted her ashes mixed with those of MacKenzie Potter (her husband and James' father) and put in the lake at Hogwarts. Dumbledore met then at the Ministry and told them he would make the arrangements for Arialyn's memorial service which would be held at Hogwarts the next week.  
  
It was at this point 6 p.m. and James was exhausted. He walked back to the Leaky Cauldron with Dumbledore and McGonagall. As they entered Dumbledore suggested they all get something to eat before heading back to Hogwarts. So they gave their orders to Tom the bar keeper and sat down at one of the tables. It was a silent meal, no one felt like talking much.  
  
After the meal they floud bakc to Hogwarts from the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron. They fellout of the fire place in Dumbledore's office. It was about 8 p.m. and all James wanted to do was go back to Gryffindor Tower and crawl up to his bed before he fell asleep on his feet.  
  
"James, I know you're tired and wish to go back to Gryffindor Tower but I think there is something you need to see first." Dumbledore said after McGonagall left for her own quarters. James sat down on one of the chairs in the office and looked up at the Head Master. "Your mother left these in my care after your father was killed" Said Dumbledore handing James two long pieces of parchment. (AN: James' father was an Auror and was killed while on duty).The shorter of the two was the Potter family tree tracing the family from himself back ten generations. the longer piece to his surprise was his mothers. It showed that through his mother's mother it could be traced back over a thousand years.  
  
"Back to Godric Gryffindor," muttered James.  
  
"Yes, your mother's mother was a Gryffindor and an only child before she was married to Jonathan O'Keen. You are now the heir of Gryffindor, James. I thought you should know that." Dumbledore smiled at the boy. "You may go now, oh, and take those with you they may be important eventually."  
  
James never knew how he managed to get back to Gryffindor Tower that night but he was thankful the common room was empty when he got there. At least he thought it was. 


	7. A day of worry, A night of comfort

Authors Note: I'm sorry this didn't get posted on Monday and I'm not making any more promises about what day I'm going to post what because I know this world is against me and generally when I sit down at a computer it is to do homework. I've got individual study projects coming out my ears. So wait till August then I'll write tones promise.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter 6: A day of worrying, a night of Comforting  
  
Lily's P.O.V.-------------------------  
  
Lily walked slowly up to Gryffindor Tower after leaving James at the Grand Stair Case. She finally reached the Portrait Hole and gave the password (quidditch) to the Fat Lady. Upon entering the common room she was greeted b a blast of noise from the party the Gryffindor had to celebrate Gryffindor's victory over the Slytherins. No one noticed Lily enter the room as was usual even though they were all keeping an eye on the Portrait Hole hoping James would show up soon to join in the celebration.  
  
Lily walked over to where the Marauder's minus James were standing. She began to try to get Sirius' attention. A very difficult task seeing he was talking to Marobin Watson a pretty seventh year. "Sirius," said Lily timidly. "Sirius, listen to me." Finally Sirius looked up and saw Lily. When she said " Hey Sirius James isn't coming.  
  
"Hey you're James' little friend what's your name again? What do you mean James isn't coming? James would never miss a party I threw."  
  
"Lily. Sirius, James had to go see McGonagall I think it's about his mother. This is his broom could you put it away for him?" Lily handed Sirius James' broom and walked up the girl's staircase. Sirius didn't even notice her leave. Arialyn Potter had been like a second mother to Sirius ever since he was a little kid. Sirius had always thought that she would recover from her stroke but now he wasn't so sure.  
  
Lily spent the rest of the day working on school work in one of the window seats in the Common room, from this vantage point she could watch and see if James came in as well as be out of everyone's way and get some work done. Karolyn one of her room mates nearly sat on her once but other then that no one paid any attention to her.  
  
Slowly the Common room began to empty people drifted off to their dorms and to the Great Hall for supper. About 6p.m. Lily went down to the Great Hall herself. She ate quickly and brought back a couple of pumpkin pasties to the common room with her so she could snack on them while she worked on a research project she was doing for extra credit is Defense Against the Dark Arts. hours crept past and Lily began to worry more and more about James. About 8 o'clock the common room was completely empty and James had yet to return Lily was really starting to get worried. Then about a half hour latter James stumbled through the portrait hole collapsing on to a couch. He dropped his head into his hands and cried.  
  
Lily was distressed to see James so upset. She got up from her work and walked over to James sitting down gently beside him and laid a gentle hand on his arm. Her heart reached out to him. she wanted nothing more then to hear her friend laugh and see him smile again.  
  
James' P.O.V.------------------  
  
He collapsed into a couch. He didn't feel like he had enough strength to make it up to the boy's dorm. The couch was the closest thing to the portrait hole on which to sit. He dropped his head into his hands and felt the unwanted tears come, he didn't bother to ebb the flow. They didn't ease the pain mush but they helped. He felt ashamed of his tears. He never let his emotions get the better of him but this last month there had been more tears then in his whole life previously.  
  
Suddenly he felt some on sit down beside him. Somehow he knew it was Lily. He felt a gentle hand rest on his shoulder. It wasn't demanding or abusive just letting him know she was there, and that she cared. That was all.  
  
He looked up at her bright green eyes. "She's gone, Lily," he said softly in a shocked kind of voice. "She died with me right there holding her hand. She told me she loved me and then closed her eyes and died."  
  
"She isn't gone. Part of her will always be with you James. As long as you never forget her she will always be part of you." Lily knew she wished someone had told her that when her parents had dies. Instead it had taken her about a year to figure it out.  
  
"Lily, why do you always know the right thing to way?" James asked her inquisitively. "when she died I felt so alone. we went back to my house afterwards to sort out the will. The house felt so empty, so big. It didn't feel like home anymore. I think she had been clinging to life just to talk to me one more time." James just stared into the fire his eyes deep wells of pain. Lily put her arm around his shoulders and laid her head on his back. "the world was empty and I was alone," he murmured softly.  
  
"No James. You're not alone. Your friends will always be her fore you. I will always be there fore you. Nothing will ever keep your friends from you when you need them most." Lily said in a quiet southing voice.  
  
"Thank you Lily for being here," he looked into her green eyes and Lily could see that his eyes were still pools of unshed tears.  
  
"James, I think you should go to bed. Its been a long day for you, emotionally, physically and mentally. And you're still in your quidditch robes." James realized that he was still indeed wearing his red Gryffindor Quidditch Team uniform. he hadn't even had time to change after the game let alone have a shower after the game and he hadn't even noticed till Lily pointed it out.  
  
"Where are Sirius and Remus?" he asked knowing it was way too early for those two to be in bed.  
  
"They left around 5 o'clock. Seeing that it's the full moon tonight I guess Remus went to transform." Lily said knowing that James knew about Remus.  
  
"You know his a werewolf!" exclaimed James.  
  
"Yes, he told me himself back in second year. Probably doesn't even remember though." Lily said out of hand. She remembered seeing Remus brooding in the common room. It had been the first time she had found herself comforting another student. Remus told her everything, about being bitten as a child, becoming a monster every month. how he wanted to make friends but he was afraid they would discover who he was and turn against him for it.  
  
"I'm not with them! What if they need me?" worried James.  
  
"Shhh....I think they'll be fine with a rat and a great black dog. They won't need the stag tonight I'm sure." replied Lily rubbing his back reassuringly.  
  
"You know we're animagi too? are any secrets safe from you?" asked James wonderingly.  
  
"Remember no one notices me. People talk bout things in front of me which they normally wouldn't. you and your friends were never an exception to that rule. I know more inside stuff about the Gryffindor then anyone. Even Dumbledore."  
  
"I was right, nothing is safe!" James exclaimed again with a yawn. He looked like he had been run through the mill.  
  
"James bed, and if you go down to Remus tonight you're going to get hurt and how do you think that will make Remus feel. You are too tired and one mistake around a werewolf could cost you your life. Remus will understand, James go to bed." Lily said knowing that sleep would be good for him.  
  
"You're right lily. You always seem to be right. You are one of the best friends a guy could have." James gave her a weak smile then getting up he walked up the stairs to the boys' dorm. "Goodnight Lily, thank you." He called behind him as he walked up his stairs. 


	8. Danger in the Night and a New Path of St...

Disclaimer: Same as last time  
  
Author's note: I know, I know, this took for ever. Don't bug me I'm in the middle of final projects and cramming for final exams don't get on my case about writing. I DON'T HAVE TIME! So be satisfied with this till I'm done school. Please? I'll get more stuff done after my first few exams promise. Also if there are any terms you don't understand review and tell me. I'm a lifeguard so some of the terms I used in this chapter are commonly used in Lifeguarding but are not familiar to other people. If there are some terms you don't understand, tell me and I'll include a list with definitions in the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 7: Danger in the night and a new path of study  
  
James tossed and turned in his bed. Even though he felt as though he couldn't keep his eyes open when he was taking his shower James couldn't sleep. He knew something was wrong. He had an awful sense of foreboding. He just knew something was wrong. He got up and went to the window and was shocked to see Severus Snape, a sixth year Slythering whom he didn't get along with sneaking towards the Whomping Willow.  
  
Now James definitely knew that there was something up that shouldn't be. His mind searched for possibilities. He only came up with one, and if Snape somehow knew how to get past the Willow he would meet a full grown werewolf at the other end.  
  
Without thinking James grabbed his invisibility cloak and rushed down the stairs. He was glad that Lily had gone to bed. She would have noticed something invisibility cloak or not. James left the common room and took the shortest root he knew to the Entrance Hall. It took him a total of ten minutes to reach to willow.  
  
He prayed he wasn't too late, but he feared he was for Snape was no where to be seen. James found a long stick on the ground obviously Snape had used it to get past the Willow. James did the same by touching the knot on the trees trunk. He slipped down the hole into the tunnel taking off the invisibility clock as he went. Once in the passage way he saw Snape half way up it, obviously it had taken him awhile to get in. James ran towards him.  
  
"Snape, stop for you life, stop." James screamed barreling down the passage.  
  
"Why Potter? Don't want to share your fun?" sneered Snape over his shoulder as he continued to walk.  
  
"Snape, nothing but death awaits you at the end of this passage way. I know there is much animosity between us but please for this once listens to me. Go back." James was frantic but Snape kept walking. They were underneath to Shrieking Shack at this point. Out of the gloom shone a pair of yellow eyes. A deep growl could be heard.  
  
James thought frantically for a solution. He didn't have his wand so he couldn't take care of Snape and Remus that ways so doing the next best thing James knocked Snape unconscious with a blow to the head. After Snape feel unconscious James transformed into a white stag and stood between Snape's limp body and the growling werewolf.  
  
I'm sorry Remus my friend but there is no other ways. Thought James as Prongs charged at the werewolf knocking the beast backwards into the Shrieking Shack. The werewolf got back and was enraged he wanted the human that lay just outside. The werewolf launched himself at Prongs sinking his teeth into Prong's shoulder. Prongs reared throwing the werewolf off against a wall. When the werewolf hit the wall he fell unconscious.  
  
Quickly James transformed back into his human form and got Remus' wand from the place were he always kept it while he was in transformation. He used it to levitate Snape out of the tunnel. He was losing a lot of blood and by the time he reached the entrance of the tunnel he had lost most of his strength as well  
  
He managed to get Snape and himself out of the reach of the Whomping Willows branches before he fell unconscious. Blackness took over his world and he knew no more.  
  
Lily's P.O.V.------------  
  
Lily was sitting curled up in her dorm window seat when she saw Snape walking across the grounds towards the Whomping Willow. She knew the passage to the Shrieking Shack lay under the tree but why Snape would want to go down there she had no idea especially tonight. Did he have a death wish? As he reached the tree he began to look for something that was just out of reach of the tree's branches.  
  
Lily knew what had to be done. Getting up quietly, so not to disturb her room mates, she walked quickly down to the Common Room. Once out of the common room she ran. She took the quickest route she knew to Dumbledore's office (both Dumbledore and the marauders could have told her it wasn't the quickest but it was pretty quick for navigating her way through Hogwarts). She was sprinting up the last hall way when she met a stormy faced Dumbledore and an ashamed face Sirius Black.  
  
"Miss Evans, why are you out of bed at this time of night," he asked. Lily was out of breath and having trouble talking as well as keeping up with Dumbledore's long stride pass down the hall way.  
  
"SNAPE......WILLOW.......REMUS" she managed to get out while trying to keep up.  
  
"Thank you Lily but I already know. I won't question how you know about Remus; I suggest you come with me. I fear I may need your help before the night is out. We will consider this you detention for being out of bed after hours." By this point they had reached the Entrance Hall and the front door of the school. Just outside the reach of the Whomping Willow they found James Potter and Severus Snape lying unconscious.  
  
"Oh my God!" exclaimed Lily drawing her wand and conjuring bandages as she ran to James' side. Dumbledore was already kneeling at Severus'. Sirius had no idea what to do to help and therefore had sense enough (for once) to stay out of the way. "Professor, this looks like it might be a bite. He's got a whole chunk taken out of his arm." called Lily to Dumbledore.  
  
"Lily, I want you to look for a reason that Severus is unconscious. I'll need to check and see if James has been infected." Dumbledore came over to James. He began to pock his shoulder with his wand and to mutter spells.  
  
Lily went over to Snape and began to check his airway, breathing and circulation. Lily had taken first aid courses during the summer for years. She was a fully trained lifeguard and she knew how to treat someone who was injured. Quickly she found the lump on Snape's head where James had hit him and she told Dumbledore that he had obviously been knocked out by a physical blow. "Other than the bump on his head I don't see any other obvious injuries and I don't think his got a spinal injury." said Lily after completing a full secondary check.  
  
"Good, James isn't infected. (AN: He was bit in animagous form remember). I bandaged his wound. We need to get these two up to the hospital wing. Sirius you can go back to Gryffindor Tower. You will be receiving detention until Christmas Break. I will be speaking to both you and Mr. Snape when he wakes up." Dumbledore said sternly while magicking Severus and James on to stretchers. Sirius began to walk back to the school. Lily and Dumbledore followed at a slower pace with Severus and James.  
  
"I assume that James told you what happened today," said Dumbledore. "I'm I correct?" He asked Lily without even looking at her.  
  
"Yes he did." Lily replied softly remembering what James was dealing with on top of being injured. She added emotional trauma to her list of conditions for James.  
  
"He will need special care for the next couple of days. I believe you have enough skill to help Madame Loeliette in the hospital wing for a time. She is dealing with an over abundance of problems lately. The hospital wing hasn't been this full in thirty years."  
  
I'm not saying I don't want to help its just that I don't want to fall behind either." said Lily thoughtfully.  
  
"Of course, I'll make sure you're teachers know where you are. They'll make sure you receive you notes and homework." With this statement they reached he door of the hospital wing. "Stay here; I must go rouse Madame Loeliette from her bed, the poor woman." Dumbledore left Lily with Snape and James still on stretchers in the hall way.  
  
Lily went over to each of the boys in turn and checked and rechecked their vitals. She knew well enough that an unconscious victim. especially one who had been bleeding like James could deteriorate quickly. Not long after Dumbledore left Madame Loeliette appeared.  
  
"well let's see what se have here. Ah, Miss Evans, Professor Dumbledore said you could give me a decent run down of the condition of these two. He seems to think highly of your first aid skills. So let's see if you are good as he thinks."  
  
"Severus Snape, the boy with the straight black hair has a lump on his crania possibly from a physical blow and is probably the reason for his unconsciousness. There was no fluid leaking out of his eyes, nose, or ears. Nor was there any lumps on his next or any tracheal deviations therefore I do not suspect a spinal. His pupils are equal and reactive therefore I do not suspect any major brain injuries. There were no other signs of physical damage. I gave him a full secondary assessment. Also his vitals have been checked three times. He is breathing in a regular rhythm and his pulse is steady with a regular rate and rhythm as well.  
  
"James Potter, the one with the messy black hair, has a major laceration on his right shoulder which was a source of major bleeding. It appeared to be an animal bite but Professor Dumbledore eliminated the possibility that it is a werewolf bite. His unconsciousness is probably caused by loss of blood, shock, exhaustion, and stress. James last his mother today so his bodies tolerance level to something like this has already been lowered. His breathing was slightly labored when we first found them but it has improved. His pulse has a regular rate and rhythm. Other then his shoulder there is some minor bruising on his left shin." Lily took a big breath as she finished.  
  
Madame Loeliette was putting the two boys into bed as Lily gave her run down on their conditions. She looked impressed at Lily's synopsis. "Dumbledore was right; you know your first aid. I want you to stay in the student's room off the hospital wing while you're training with me. If I'm going to train you I don't want to be running up to Gryffindor Tower every time I need you." Madame Loeliette directed Lily to a small room that contained a small cot, a dresser and a desk. "Dumbledore said you would easily be able to keep up with your other courses as well as this extra training. I hope he is right. I will come and get you as soon as either of those boys awakens." Madame Loeliette left and Lily sat on the cot glumly.  
  
"It's not that I don't want to learn about Magical Medicine, it's just that I'd rather someone had told me I was going to be during the day." said Lily to the air. She was surprised to find a set of her pajamas folded on the pillow. She put them on and climbed into bed and fell immediately to sleep. 


	9. Tired and Pensive

Author's note: Well I'm sorry this took so long first I was away at school for most of the summer working very hard on a research project in Deep River Ontario and then I had writer's block. Finally maybe it was the discussion of Romantic Literature we were having in English class that finally allowed me to write again. So here is the 8th chapiter of Invisible. I realize that this story does not follow the cannon presented in the Order of the Phoenix, but I'm going to keep writing it because a good friend of mine told me I should. When she reads this she will know who she is.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Harry Potter. And I hope that J.K. Rowling will not take it personally that I have strayed so far from the facts presented in book 5.  
  
Chapiter 8: Tired and Pensive  
  
Lily was tired and drained when she collapsed into her bed a week after then incident with Snape. Over that week she had worked harder then she ever had in her life. Madame Loeliette had given her every possible task aside from treating patients. every day she worked in the hospital wing from 6 am to 4 pm taking only about 20 minutes from both breakfast and lunch. Then at 4 pm one of the sixth year Gryffindors would bring up that days school work and she would work on that till about 10 or 11 pm taking only a short break for supper.  
  
Snape had left the afternoon after the incident had occurred but James had been kept in the hospital wing for almost a week. Lily wanted to talk to him but between the work she was doing in the hospital wing and her regular school work Lily didn't have a moment to herself except when she was asleep and the short intervals at which she went down to the Great Hall for meals.  
  
James also wanted to talk with Lily but she always seemed to be busy doing on thing or another and James had been given strict orders not to leave his bed. For the first couple day this wasn't a problem as James was still feeling fairly week from the loss of blood but on the third day Dumbledore had come to visit James and tell him what had happened after he had gotten out of the Whomping Willow. He told James that Lily had been key in saving his life. Dumbledore also questioned him on what had happened before he had gotten there. James began to get restless after this both wanting to talk to Lily and Remus and Sirius about the events of that night and being tired of being bed ridden.  
  
The final night that James was in the hospital wing he took talking to Lily into his own hands. Having noted were her room was and that there was generally light emanating from that room for long into the night James waited until Madame Loeliette had left for the night before getting out of bed and sneaking over to the door to Lily's room.  
  
Lily's P.O.V-----------  
  
It had probably been the longest day yet for Lily. The lack of sleep over the last week was starting to get to her and this was the biggest batch of work she had had yet. She was sitting at her desk in her room slaving over her assignments when she felt as if someone was starring at her. She looked up and at the door only to see James with his back leening against the frame.  
"Lils," James said softly smiling gently at her.  
  
"James, you shouldn't be out of bed!" whispered Lily strictly. "if Madame Loeliette finds out she'll have both of us for breakfast. You for not listening to her and me for allowing you to be out and about."  
  
"Well then she just must not know, will she?" replied James with a mischievous face. "Anyway I left the curtains closed around my bed. I'm just going to close this door and talk to you." He did exactly that, then sat down on her cot. "Well they don't room the new Hospital Wing slave very well, do they?"  
  
"Well its all I really need isn't it? said Lily putting the final touches on a Defense Against the Dark Arts essay. "So," she said swiveling around in her chair to face him. "I can lend my ear for a few minutes but you better make it quick cause I still have two more essays to finish."  
  
"You mean they still make you do ALL the home work even though your working up here as well?"  
  
"Yes, of course they are. I need to pass sixth year exams, so why wouldn't they."  
  
"Never mind. I want to thank you for saving my life. Professor Dumbledore told me what happened that night. You knes Lily what was under that tree yet you came to help anways. Your bravery shows everyone how Gryffindors should act."  
  
"It's no more theyn anyone would have done, James. No more then a friend should do."  
  
"Lily are you going to the Yule Ball?" asked James out of no where.  
  
" I wasn't planning on it." Lily replied warily.  
  
"Why not? I thought that if you came you could hang around with me and the marauders. We could show you a good time. You'll probably need a break after all the work you'll be doing between now and then."  
  
"Maybe, I'll think about it. Okay?" Lily really didn't feel comfortable about the ball. She had been to a Yule Ball three year before when they had last had on at the school. It had both been boring and disheartening. Everyone had ignored her except Professor Dumbledore who had come to talk to her for a bit.  
  
"Well Lily, I'll miss you in class, and I'll come talk to you later okay. Now I'll let you get back to your work."  
  
"Bye James," Lily replied taking her transfiguration text out of the pile and began to do the assigned reading.  
  
The next week went by much the same at the first except James had taken over the task of delivering Lily her notes and work. He had also taken te inserting his own little notes in the work. Little comments about humerus things that had happened during class or pranks that the marauders had played on the Slytherin's.  
  
At the end of the second week of Lily's time in the hospital week there was a Hogsmeade weekend intended both to allow the students to do their Christmas shopping and to get anything that they might need for the Ball. Madame Loeliette who had been working Lily mercylessli decided that her pupil deserved a break and allowed her to take the excursion to Hogsmeade with the rest of the school over third year.  
  
Lily left Hogwarts alone around 11 AM. She knew James would probably have draged her along wiht his mates but she hadn't told him she was going. She was only going into Hogsmeade to buy new dress robes anyway so she felt better going alone then having to either break off from a group our drag James into the store with her.  
  
Yes, Lily had decided that she would go to the Yule Ball. It had been 3 year so she guessed it was time to try the social side of Hogwarts again. Plus James would be there so she wouldn't be completely alone. Whether Lily realized it our not James was becoming an important part of her life. He was her only friend and he was more important to her then anyone else. The only person who truly cared for her.  
  
Upon reaching Wendy's Wizarding Wear in downtown Hogsmeade Lily entered the shop. She began to walk aimlessly around looking at the robes or dresses on display not sure what she wanted to buy. Suddenly a young witch perhaps two or three years Lilly's senior popped up.  
  
"Hello dear can I help you?" she asked. Lily recognized her as a Hufflepuff prefect who had graduated several years previous. "My name is Linde by the way."  
  
"I'm Lily and yes I'm looking for some new dress robes. I want something that looks nice but isn't too reveling and that I can use for varying formal occasions." said Lily.  
  
"Well lets see," The witch went over to one of the racks and took down an beautiful set of dress robes that actually looked more like a dress then robes. They were pale green in colour. Lily liked them and went to try them on.  
  
The collar on the robes didn't dip very low it came to just below her collar bone. The leaves were tight to the elbow then flared out in a dragged sleeve sort of style. The bodice wasn't skin tight but it wasn't loose either, it clung nicely to the curves of her body. The skirt was flowing and long . It touched the floor and swished around her feet. Lily loved the robes immediately. they were beautiful yet comfortable and could be worn to any formal event even if she didn't end up going to the Ball she could always use them at graduation the next year.  
  
James' P.O.V.----------  
  
James was wondering around Hogsmeade with his best mates Remus, Sirius and Peter. They were picking up presents for all of their families and friends. James had gotten everything except a gift for Lily. he wasn't to find something special for her, something that just shouted "Lily" at him but so far he hadn't seen anything. Suddenly images flashed before his eyes. He ran to the post office yelling to the other boys that he would meet them and the Three Broomsticks. He ran into the post office and sent an order out for Lily's present.  
  
Lily's P.O.V.--------  
  
Lily walked out of Wendy's Wizarding Wear with her parcel under her arm. She decided to be spontaneous and went to have a Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks instead of going straight back to Hogwarts like she had originally planed. She walked into the cozy little pub and got a Butterbeer for Ms. Rosemerta the landlady and then went to an empty table and sat down. She looked around the room and spotted many Hogwarts student and teachers as well. Over across the room she spotted Remus, Sirius and peter but James wasn't with them.  
  
She was sipping her Butterbeer and surveying the people in the room eventually becoming wrapped up in her own thoughts. She just let her mind lead and not giving it any direction what so ever. Suddenly she got the feeling that someone was looking at her. She looked up to see James seated across from her.  
  
"Well, come back down to earth have we? Was it a nice trip? I didn't think that Madame Loeliette would let you come to Hogsmeade today." James said smiling at her.  
  
" She decided I deserved a break and told me I could come if I wanted to. By the way I heard that Remus has been given the position as house prefect seeing that I'm no longer staying in the tower. How is he enjoying the responsibility?"  
  
" I think that Dumbledore gave Remus the job to see if he couldn't keep Sirius and to a lesser degree myself in line."  
  
" Well, is he succeeding."  
  
" Not noticeable." James gave Lily a mischievous smile. "So, what prompted you to come to Hogsmeade on this fine day? Usually you don't come whether your allowed or not."  
  
" Well I needed to get some new dress robes then I felt like haing a Butterbeer so i came here."  
  
"Dress robes....so are you coming to the Ball?" James asked hopefully.  
  
"Maybe, I needed a new set anyway incase something comes up my old ones don't fit me anymore."  
  
"Well if you come to the Ball I'll dance the first dance with you. I promice you card will not be empty. Nor will you be ignored." James vowed with a look of absolute sincerity.  
  
"Thank you James. I'll think about it." replied Lily returning James' smile of sincerity. ~I think I will go to the Ball~ Lily thought.  
  
Author's Note: I hope that makes you happy I just have to type up the next chapiter then I'll post it too. Well thanks for reading. 


	10. A Ball of Nightmares, A Night of Dreams

Author's Note: Okay wrote this chapter before I wrote chapter 8 so I just want to say this Lily is staying in Gryffindor Tower for the Christmas holidays not in the hospital wing. Also I'm in the middle of chapter 10 it will be done soon but no promises I'm in my last year of High School and its very stressful.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to Harry Potter  
  
Chapter 9: The Ball of Nightmares and the Night of Dreams  
  
Lily took a deep breath and walked into the ball. She saw James and the rest of the marauders surrounded by a bunch of other students. They were all dancing and talking and laughing. She was too nervous to go over and join in so she found a quiet spot along the wall where she could stand and watch everyone.  
  
James' P.O.V------------  
  
James stretched to see over the crowd, there were a lot of people at the ball. He didn't care though. There was only one person he wanted to be there and she wasn't even sure if she was coming. Lily had said that she might come and if she had James didn't want her to be in the shadows invisible. Lily didn't deserve this invisibility. James cared a lot about her, even though he didn't know it he was falling for the quiet shy invisible Lily Evans. He kept looking but he couldn't see her anywhere.  
  
The first slow song of the evening began to play and James saw a flash of red out of the corner of his eye. There was Lily looking like she was trying to work her way through the crowd towards him. She looked gorgeous. Her long red hair left louse with the exception of two tiny French braids along both sides of her head that were attached together at the back. The remainder of her hair spilled down her back in shining waves. Her dress robes weren't overly reveling or spectacular but they had a simple elegance that had a beauty all of its own. Much like Lily she wasn't a flashy beauty either, but she had an elegance and grace that created a beauty all of its own a beauty and even age would never take from her.  
  
James began to walk towards her, when Allison grabbed him and pulled him out onto the dance floor. James sighed, "Allison I promised another this dance."  
  
"You did? Well I don't see her running up to claim you so you can dance with Me." replied Allison as if it were simple logic.  
  
James knew that if he pressed the matter or simply walked away from her Allison would create a scene and in the end she would just end up embarrassing herself. James though he disliked Allison who was constantly annoying him didn't want to see her or anyone for that mater embarrassed or humiliated tonight. So he was forced to dance out the dance with her. ~I'm sorry Lily~ he thought.  
  
Lily's P.O.V.-------  
  
The first slow song started and Lily remembered James' promise, 'if you come the ball. I'll dance the first dance with you.' Lily decided to take him up one his offer. She wanted to talk to him anyway. Lily began to work her way through the crowed. She saw James look at her his eyes went wide. ~Oh, no I hope I don't look that bad~ she thought completely misreading his expression. He began to walk towards her when Allison came and pulled James onto the dance floor. Lily felt like someone had hit her in the stomach. Lily turned away from then and hurried over the corner of the Hall. She would have run back to her dorm but she couldn't get that far. She sat down with her back against the wall and her arms wrapped around her knees,  
  
She put her head on her knees and cried her heart out. It hurt so much, being invisible and it hurt more know that she had had a friend like James. Her feelings towards James were changing. She couldn't explain why seeing him dance with Allison instead of her hurt so much. Lily heard the music change but she didn't get up she just stayed in the shadows were she was out of everyone's way. A few minutes later she felt someone kneeling beside her and put a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Lily, I'm sorry, I really wanted to dance with you. When Allison grabbed me I couldn't get away without embarrassing her. For all that I don't like her I never would want to embarrass her or anyone else for that matter." James had sat down beside Lily and put a hand on her arm.  
  
"It hurt," whispered Lily. "You're my only friend James and you broke your promise and that hurt."  
  
"I know, Lils. I'm sorry I really am. When I saw you tonight I thought; wow she is the most beautiful girl here to bad no one else has eyes to see it.'" James put his arm around Lily's shoulders and she looked up with sad tear stained. "You are the most beautiful girl here Lils." whispered James. At that moment another slow song started. "Will you dance with me Lily?"  
  
Lily nodded and James led her out on to the dance floor. James led her out on to the dance floor. He put his hands on her slim waist as she wrapped her's around his neck. They danced both feeling as though they had finally found peace in life. Lily's sadness was banished and replaced by a deep contentment. Unfortunately their peace was not to last. Halfway through the song Allison came over to the happy pair.  
  
"Can I break in? Thanks," She said not waiting for an answer. Allison noticed that Lily wasn't about to leave James she knocked her out of her way. Allison was 3 inches taller then Lily and had a much bigger build, so she ended up knocking Lily to the floor. She placed her arms around James neck. "Why aren't you dancing James?" she said with a pouty face.  
  
"Because Allison, you are pushy and rude. You care for no one but yourself. You want everything your way and what you aren't given you take." James said this quietly but clearly. Allison didn't miss a word of it. James untangled himself from her arms and went over to Lily and offered her his hand. She took it and scrambled to her feet. James let go of Lily's hand and stood close to her as though trying to support her. "Also you have behaved awfully to Lily every time you see her in my presence. Allison I want to say this so you'll understand, I DO NOT LIKE YOU!"  
  
"I am so insulted," Allison said with a look of absolute disgust. "And I thought you were cool but you associated with the likes of...of.. This little nobody. I'm going to make sure that everyone knows what a looser you are James." Allison stocked off in a huff.  
  
James' P.O.V.--------  
  
James noticed that during this discussion Lily had begun to walk towards the door. James noticed her movement but he didn't hinder her. ~I'll follow her later, once I'm finished with Allison~ he thought to himself. By the time James stopped yelling at Allison and looked around Lily was gone. He moved as quickly as he could to the door of the Hall Lily was nowhere to be seen.  
  
James reached into his pocket and pulling out a normal looking piece of parchment. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," he whispered. For some reason James knew that Lily had not gone back to Gryffindor Tower or to her room in the hospital wing. However when he looked at the map he was shocked. The dot labeled Lily was moving outside by the lake. James' first thought was that it was freezing cold and that Lily's dress was not designed for the weather. James pulled his wand out of his sleeve and summoned both his and Lily's cloaks. He put his on erased the Marauder's Map and ran towards the entrance hall.  
  
Lily's P.O.V.-----  
  
Lily was listening to the conversation between James and Allison, the whole time she was backing up slowly. Finally when Allison called her a little nobody to cover for not know her name Lily couldn't stand it anymore. She ran, well walked until she got out of the Hall then ran out of the castle. The snow by this point was well packed and she could run lightly over it without breaking through. Lily ran to the great oak tree. Climbing up into its huge limbs she sat down when she found a branch that looked relatively comfortable.  
  
By this point Lily was shivering badly, so she performed the warming charm, which kept her from feeling the cold. It was a dangerous charm to use when the temperatures could cause hypothermia. At this point Lily didn't really care if she froze to death; life was playing nasty tricks on her.  
  
She didn't see James running towards her over the snow until he was right below her. "Lily come down, you're going to freeze to death." Something about his voice woke her up. She followed his instructions and climbed down. "Why aren't you shivering Lily?"  
  
"I put a warming charm on myself." Lily muttered as James laid the extra cloak across her shoulders. James looked down at the girl in front of him. She could of died out here if he hadn't followed her. ~Thank God, I did come.~ Though James.  
  
"Come on Lily, let's get you inside where it's warm." With that the pair walked back up to the castle. "You don't want to go back to the dance do you Lily?" asked James when they reached the entrance hall. James was pretty sure of the answer she would give. As James thought Lily shock her head in negation.  
  
"Okay, lets go back to the Common Room no one will be there." So they climbed the many stairs leading to Gryffindor Tower. They sat down in front of the fire. In the distance they could hear the music coming from the Ball. They sat in silence listening to it. They were alone. Every other student had either gone to bed or was still at the Ball. Momentarily the music changed from fast to slow. James looked at Lily and smiled.  
  
"Me Lady, I believe that you still owe me a dance." James stood offering Lily his hand, which she shyly accepted. They found once again the contentment of being near one another. Neither completely realized what this contentment meant, but they both enjoyed the feeling and knew that it was right.  
  
"James," said Lily speaking fro the first time since coming down out of her tree.  
  
"Yes Lily," said James elated to hear her speak.  
  
"What are you doing for Christmas? Do you have family you can stay with or are you staying here?" asked Lily. She was staying of course. Petunia was willing to have Lily around during the summer but lily didn't feel like pushing her luck with her sister.  
  
"I'm staying here, my Gran is my only remaining family member in this continent and she can't remember who I am. Your staying, aren't you?" asked James. He pulled Lily a little closer.  
  
"Yes, I have to spend enough time with my darling sister, Petunia over the summer." Lily said the 'darling sister' part in a very sarcastic tone.  
  
"Well then we will have to spend Christmas together won't we?" said James smiling at her mischievously.  
  
"I guess so," replied Lily looking up into his eyes. They stopped dancing. Neither noticed though. Suddenly Lily felt very uncomfortable. Faking a yawn, Lily said she was tired and after saying goodnight to James went up to bed, in her old dorm seeing that she was staying in the Tower over the Christmas holidays.  
  
~Get a grip on yourself,~ chided herself. ~He's your friend don't let your hormones run away with you or you'll lose the only friend you've had in a long time.~ lily continued to mentally berate herself right up till she fell asleep. 


	11. A snowball fight amoung other things

Author's Note: Well I seem to be able to get more of chapter's done quicker but I never get time to type them. I'm still not sure when I will posted the next one. I hope you enjoy this one and I'll post the next as soon as I get it written.  
  
Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling not me. I am but a lowly highschool student whose small savings are going to go towards her university education and do not claim any ownership what so ever.  
  
Chapter 10: A Snowball Fight Among Other Things  
  
Lily woke up the morning after the ball to find that it had snowed the night before. She looked out the window t see merry white snow flakes loathing softly onto the hard packed snow, which had fallen previously. It gave the world a fresh new look. Lily smiled she got dressed and grabbed her winter cloak and walked dawn to the entrance hall. In the hall she saw James and the Marauder's who seemed to have the same idea she did.  
  
Many of the students were going home over the Christmas break. Of those remaining in Gryffindor James and Lily were the only sixth years. Remus and Peter were going back to their homes for the vacation and Sirius was going to visit his cosine Andromeda and her family. Very few students were staying at the school this year, comparatively to other years.  
  
James' P.O.V.--------  
  
James woke up early the morning after the ball. He and Lily had gotten to bed much earlier then most people. Seeing the fresh snow he just knew that it would be perfect for a snowball fight. So James woke up Peter (the lightest sleeper of the Marauders) and instructed him to wake up Remus. Going over to Sirius' bed he began the difficult task of waking up his friend. Knowing that preliminary attempts would be useless James summoned a cup of water and dumped it over his friends head.  
  
Sirius sat up shacking his head like the dog he was. "Awww, Jamesie. It's early an' we were up late last night."  
  
"Well your all leaving this morning and I don't want to miss a chance fro an snowball fight. By the way how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Jamesie. ow come on out of bed you lazy dog."  
  
About fifteen minutes later te four boys left Gryffindor Tower bundled up in heavy cloaks and woolen sweaters and other warm clothes. On the way to the Entrance Hall they discussed the ball. James filled Remus, Sirius, and Peter in on what had 9 and Hadn't for Sirius' sake) happened with Lily the previous night. Once they got to the entrance Hall James happened to look back and see Lily dressed in her outdoor gear standing on the stairs hat descended into the Hall. James smiled at her in a friendly way and waved for her to join the them.  
  
Lily's P.O.V.----------  
  
She wasn't sure whether she wanted to be around James at that particular time., She wanted to repress the strange feelings that she had felt surfacing the night before. She didn't want to be hurt. She wanted to help others when they were but she was very bad at dealing with her own feelings when she was hurting. It had taken her years to deal with her parents death and her sister's rejection. when she saw the smile on James' face as he beckoned her to came dawn she smiled to and began to walk down the stairs towards her friend.  
  
"Good morning guys, is everyone ready to go home?" she asked.  
  
"Yup, said Sirius. " 'cept I'm not goin' home I'm going to my best cosine's house to play with Nymphadora." Sirius now that he was awake was way too hyper. "At least I'm happy now that I know I'm no leaving dear old Jamesii (James scowled at Sirius) all by his little own self. You will take care of him Lily-Billy won't you?"  
  
Lily was laughing so hard that she could only nod in response. "No one has called me Lily-Billy in so long Sirius." She said once she got over her hysterics.  
  
"Well Lily do you want to join in our snow fight?" asked James.  
  
"Sure! Come on lets go!" So the five teens barreled out of the Entrance Hall and into the snow.  
  
"Okay!" Yelled Sirius. Me an' Lily-Billy and Pete stick you two."  
  
"Sounds fair," said Remus knowing Peter didn't have a very good throwing arm.  
  
After a brief discussion on rules and boundaries the two teams split off to discuss their tactics.  
  
With James and Remus--------  
  
"Okay lets just dig down in the snow a bit Rem. We can use it as a bit of a defense structure."  
  
"Sounds good," replied Remus as he began to dif with his mittened hands. "Okay I've got the battle plan you get Lily, but go easy till you know how good she is. I'll take Sirius and just pummel him. IF peter gets his in the cross fire oh well."  
  
"Brilliant plan, exactly what I was thinking." James smiled, ~this is going to be fun~ he thought.  
  
With Lily, Sirius and Peter-------  
  
"Okay they don't know all our strengths and weaknesses but we know theirs. Sirius take Remus, I'll take James and peter do you best and help build up a wall so we can duck behind it."  
  
"Geez, Lily-Billy, I couldn't have put it any better myself." said Sirius.  
  
"Sounds good to me too," piped in Peter thinking that he should say something too.  
  
And then the snow began to fly. by the end of the fight, peter was cowering behind his teams snow wall, Lily having run across the boundary when she had seen James and Sirius charge and took James out at the knees, and proceeded to shove snow down the back of his robes. James had his retribution in giving Lily a huge face wash. Remus and Sirius were completely soaked from the snow they had been hit with and everyone was laughing.  
  
They all trudged back into the Castel and up to Gryffindor Tower. After changing into dry robes Lily went down to breakfast. She couldn't stop smiling, now at the age of 16 Lily was beginning to realize what she had missed all of those friendless years. Sirius calling here Lily Billy reminded Lily of her only friend in grade school who had move away several years before Lily had gotten her acceptance to Hogwarts. they had lost touch after Lily's parents had died.  
  
Joenly had been a witch as well though neither Lily Joenly had known it at the time. Lily had gotten her Hogwarts letter and immediately written to Joenly who was now living in France. Joenly was the only person outside of her immediate family that Lily had told about being a witch. Joenly had written back that she had also just received her letter of acceptance to Beaubaton. They grew apart and lost touch, however Lily never forgot that Joenly had called her Lily-Billy.  
  
Lily was so caught up in her own thoughts, that she didn't notice when James came and sot down be side her. She just continued to absent mindedly eat her breakfast.  
  
James' P.O.V.--------  
  
James walked out of the bathroom after hi shower in clean dry and thankfully warm robes. He walked into the sixth year boys dorm and was greeted by three teenage boys who were all frantically trying to change and get packed AND have enough time for breakfast which ended in twenty minutes.. James laughed and told them he was going down for breakfast.  
  
"Nice of you," Sirius yelled after him. "Not going to help your best mates?"  
  
"I told you, you should have packed yesterday." James yelled over hi shoulder as he ran out of the door.  
  
James got down to the great hall which was uncharacteristically empty. James smiled, it would seem that Sirius, Remus and Peter weren't the only ones who had left packing to the last minute. James spotted Lily sitting quietly (this not being unusual for Lily) at the end of the table. She seemed caught up in her thoughts. He walked over to her and sat down next to her.  
  
"Morning again, Lily."  
  
"G'Morning, she mumbled. She stared at her plate but didn't seem to notice what she was eating.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"Yes," she replied in almost a whisper. James helped himself to some cereal watching Lily out of the corner of his eye. Something about her quiet disturbed him.  
  
"So, do you have any plans fro the holidays?" he asked trying to strike up a conversation.  
  
"In a way. I have to report to Professors, Flitwick, McGonagal, Sinistra, Oblonius (DADA), Vector, Farsight (Divination) and our favorite Potions Master to demonstrate the practical skills that the rest of the class has learnt over the last couple of weeks. Also I have to study basic magical healing so that I can pass the test and begin treating patients in the new year." replied Lily in a monotone voice while pushing her food around on he plate.  
  
"Geez, they don't like to give you a break do they?" James was shocked that anyone could be forced to work so hard over the Christmas break. "You've been working like a house elf for the last few weeks and now they won't even give you a break. At least you're back in the Tower. I've missed you," James said those last three words quietly and sincerely. He was beginning to feel for Lily as he had never felt for a girl before he was scared, he didn't want to lose her friendship, he didn't want to hurt this girl, so he took his feelings and buried them as deep as they could go. They would be his secret to tell no other ever. 


	12. Christmas part 1

Chapter 12 Christmas Day Part 1  
  
AN: I am so sorry about the long wait. I hate it that my favourite story is on hold at the moment and yet I'm such a hypocrite to make you guys wait as well. I have had the school year from hell and this chapter is only getting down because I swore I wouldn't touch my school books today and I would write a chapter. Well here it is I sincerely hope you enjoy it!  
  
Lily's P.O.V-----  
  
Lily awoke Christmas morning not long after the 6am. She didn't not wake up on her own esteem but because something large had landed on her feet. A drowsy Lily sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes and realised that the big thing on her feet was James. She had moved back into her old bed in the tower on the first day of holidays. This room no longer felt like hers though, she was a guest here. Her room was the little room off the hospital wing.  
  
"James what, in the name of God, were you thinking waking me up this early in the morning?!? Especially, in such an awfully way." Lily at this point was obviously not pleased to have a large teenage male land on her feet. Lily had been extremely busy for the first part of break reporting to teachers for her practical tests that now she was exhausted and only wanted to rest up.  
  
"Come on Lily its Christmas and we may as well make the best Christmas possible. Come on lets go open our presents." James replied crawly off the bed and physically pulling Lily onto the flour.  
  
The first time that James had made an appearance in the girls dorm had scared Lily out of her wits. She had just emerged from the shower with only and towel on to find James sitting on her bed. She hadn't known that James and Sirius had found an alternate entrance into the girl's dorm years ago, one that didn't end with the guy sitting on a very sore bum at the bottom of the girl's staircase after in turns into a no grip ramp. Now, however, it did not choke her as much..  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm coming." Lily replied exasperated. She wasn't as ticked off as she had been even though she had been pulled out of her bed because she realised that James was trying to cover up the fact that underneath this excitement he was feeling depressed and lonely. Christmas is in general very much a family season and for people like Lily and James who did not have any family to share it with it can be a very depressing and sad holiday. Lily had a feeling that she and James would be having a good cry over their parents before the day was out.  
  
James' P.O.V--------  
  
James woke up early on Christmas morning, about five am as he always had, he was about to jump out of bed and run to wake up his mom when he realised that he was at Hogwarts and his mom with no longer on this earth. It hit him light a freight train, the sadness and loneliness and grief. James broke down and cried into his pillow, he cried for his mother and even though to a lesser degree his father. He felt so alone in the world, he had no idea what he was supposed to do on a Christmas morning when all the normal traditions had been broken. Then he remembered, Lily.  
  
James walked through the secret passageway that he and Sirius had discovered leading in to the girl's dorms in second year. He remembered the shocked embraced look on Lily's face the day she had emerged from the shower in only a towel to find him sitting on her bed. He hadn't minded seeing her in that state but he was sorry that he had bothered her. Entering the sixth year girls dorm, James couldn't help himself he had to jump on someone's bed today to wake them up and Lily just happened to handy. However, one look at her face after he landed on her feet may have convinced him that it wasn't such a smooth idea.  
  
After pulling Lily out of bed and convincing her to come down and open presents James went down to the common room the quick way, the slide that formed for any male who wanted to set foot on the girl's staircase. After receiving and rather unpleasant bump at the bottom (something James always seemed to forget about before hand) James situated himself on a sofa in front of the fire.  
  
Lily's P.O.V.---------  
  
Not long after James began getting board with watching the flames in the fire place (which isn't very long), Lily emerged from the stair case (which was now stairs again). She had put on some slippers and a robe over her pyjamas. Walking over to the fire she sat down next to the massive pine tree that was set up there.  
  
"Okay James, want to start?" Lily asked.  
  
"You bet!" He replied almost to enthusiastically. Now Lily was sure that James' outward excitement was a façade to hind the pain and anguish he was feeling.  
  
"Okay James here is one for you from Sirius. Are you sure you want to open it?"  
  
"Ya, usually they aren't too explosive." James opened the present to find that for once Sirius hadn't given him a gag gift. Inside the package he found diamond hard broom polish and a book on pranks. "I think Sirius is getting out of practice." James commented.  
  
"So here is one for me from Peter. Isn't that nice of him?" Lily opened her present to find a box of chocolate frogs. These were put aside as more presents were handed out. They both got presents from Remus and cards form Dumbledore inviting them both to his house in Hogsmead for Christmas dinner. Lily got a present from Sirius and a Christmas card from her sister Petunia with a family Christmas card which spoke of Petunia and Vernon leaving out Lily's existence entirely. James got a present from Peter and some of his extended family and old family friends as well.  
  
James's P.O.V-------  
  
James felt bad when seeing his pile of gifts was so much bigger compared to Lily's. Lily its seemed did not noticed. It still made James feel bad thinking that that little card from her sister and maybe a card from Dumbledore was all she had had for the last 2 years. "Here Lily this is my present for you. James pulled her present out form under the couch where he had hid it."  
  
"Oh my gosh this is to much James!" Lily cried as she unwrapped the paper from around her very own Silver Arrow broom. "Thank you!" Lily said as she through herself at him hugging him close. James held her to him savouring the feel of holding her in his arms. He couldn't think of anything but how much he liked this girl.  
  
"You deserve it, Lily. That broom belongs with you, now you can really fly like an bird." James said unhappily letting her go.  
  
"And here is your present." Lily said handing James a largish rectangular prism wrapped in changing colour wrapping.  
  
Inside James found a 10 galleon gift certificate from Zonkos, the lattes prank book from the biggest prankster of all time Jerle Laughlot, as well as a pensive bowl and instruction book. "This is too much Lily you must have really gone out of your way."  
  
"James except for you and my sister I have virtually no one. I got toke gifts for the other three boys but you are the only person I can truly spoil. Dumbledore gave me a pensive the Christmas after my parents died and I found it truly helps."  
  
"Thank you, Lily." James said in not much more then a whisper pulling her to him in a hug that expressed all the pain that James was feeling inside. Lily realise that he was holding on to her as if she was a rock in the sea keeping him from floating away.  
  
"Come on James. You'll feel better after some breakfast." Lily pulled out of his hug although she didn't want to. James looked up at her in gratitude realising that Lily understood exactly how he felt.  
  
"Yes, let's go." And so James and Lily walked down to Christmas breakfast together in silence comforting each other by simply being there.  
  
AN: I will post the next chapter as soon as possible but that may not be to the end of June or even the beginning of July. I'm sorry about the long waits but I can't help my schedule. 


	13. Christmas Part 2

AN: I went to see Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban on IMAX last night it was awesome and it also sparked inspiration for this story again plus I really should be working on a Chemistry Lab and that always seems to make me want to write. Anyways here is the next update enjoy. Just a reminder this doesn't follow the cannon presented in Order of the Phoenix.

Disclaimer: None of this is mine.

After breakfast the first thing Lily wanted to do was run up stairs change and run out to go flying on her broom but one look at the ceiling of the great hall told her it wouldn't be a pleasant first ride. The sky was black with clouds and the wind swept heavy down fall of snow across the sky. Lily was a little disappointed that she wouldn't get to go flying but she decided she was going to do her best to have a good cheerful day. "So James, " Lily said breaking the long comfortable silence that had rested over the two teens. "What do you want to do today?"

"I was going to suggest we go flying but when I saw the ceiling I decided today was probably not the best day to go flying." James said nonchalantly he was still feeling very depressed.

"I couldn't agree more," said Lily. Lily got up from the table and smiled mischievously down on James. "Race you to the tower," she said right before taking off out of the great hall. It took James a couple minutes to realize what had happened. But before long he was up out of his seat and racing off after the fiery little red head. Shit, she runs fast thought James.

Lily's P.O.V------------

Lily reached the tower gasping for air and turned to see James rush up behind her only seconds behind her. "Beat ya, " Lily said with a goofy smile looking at the look of disbelief on James' face. " I took a short cut that it seems even the all knowing James Potter doesn't know about." Smiling one last time at James, Lily turned to the Fat Lady "Jingly Bells."

"Merry Christmas to you too, dear." She replied letting them into the common room.

"So, Lily you beet me in the run but can you beat me in a chess game, best two out of three."

Oh, James you are so going down though Lily. "Bring it on."

When Lily won the first and third game the "best two out of three became the best three out of five and then the best four out of seven and so on until James looked at his watch and realised that they only had an hour before they had to be at Dumbledore's house. "Lily we need to go get ready to go meet you here in a half hour." said James getting up of the flour where they had been playing and giving Lily a hand up. Once Lily was on her feet James didn't release her hand immediately. Lily's eyes met his and they just stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds.

James' P.O.V-------

James looked down at Lily and tried to quell to building urge to kiss her. Her eyes were like perfect twin emeralds shone with the soft smile that appeared on her face as she looked up at him. She just wants you as a friend you idiot stop acting like a love sick puppy. Finally Lily dropped his hand and quickly turned away but not before James saw the blush that was creeping into her cheeks. Good work, idiot know you've emberaced her.

"See you in a bit James", Lily said as she climbed the stairs to the girl's dorm. James turned and headed up to his own dorm trying to sort out the mixed feelings that filled his head.

Lily's P.O.V-----

Once Lily was out of view of the common room she stopped and sat down on the stairs. She reflected on the fleeting moment for that was all it was. She had looked up into James' intense blue eyes and for a moment she thought he was going to kiss her. Then she realised that it was all in her head. She was ashamed that she had almost let her little crush interfere with their friendship. I will not let that happen thought Lily. She turned back and went the rest of the way upstairs. Once she got into her dorm she flopped down on her bed. Why did I have to fall for the only best friend I have ever had.

A half hour later-----

Lily's P.O.V.-------

Lily came down the stairs to see James in sky blue dress robes that matched his beautiful eyes passing in the common room muttering to himself. She couldn't make out a word he was saying but it sounded like he was arguing about something. "Hey, Jamey, time to go." James turned and saw her standing at the bottom of the stairs and his mouth dropped.

"Is it really that bad?" asked Lily looking up at James nervously. I really have fallen for him she thought to herself. Normally she didn't care one way or the other what someone thought of her but with James, well let's say if James had any clue how much power he could yield over Lily he would be really scared.

James' P.O.V------

James' had showered and changed into his dress robes in about 20 minutes then he had made his way to the common room to wait for Lily. He tried sitting buts his mind was still trying to work around his jumbled feelings for a certain red headed woman. After ten minutes of passing back and forth around the common room trying to decide whether to tell Lily what he was feeling. He heard a soft voice say, "Hey Jamie, time to go." James turned and so Lily standing at the bottom of the stairs. James chin hit his chest.

Wow... he thought taking her in. Lily's hair was kept out of her face by two tiny braids that were fastened behind her head and the rest of her long red hair fell over shoulders and back in piles of ringlets. She wore a set of dark green dress robes that were more like a muggle dress. The colour set of her eyes and her hair. "Is it really that bad?" she asked. James didn't now how to replie. He went over to Lily took her hand it his and raised it to his lips. He softly kissed the back of it never taking his eyes from her's. "Lily, you look like an angel."

"May I have the honour my lady of escorting you to the Professor's dinner this even, Me Lady."

"You may, however the honour is all mine, my Lord," said Lily smiling at him.

AN: You'll have to wait to find out what happens at Dumbledor's because I'm out of time and have to go to class now. But I will try to write it soon.


	14. Thestrals

AN: Hello everyone out there in fanfiction land. This is me with way to much homework and a nasty cold. Anyways I don't have anything better to do till I have to go to class but work on the next chapter of this story. Please as a favour to me remember that I have to live outside of working on this story. I am at university and I try to have a life, (though sometimes this doesn't happen) so sometimes I won't work on it for extended periods of time. This is not because I'm purposely trying to cause everyone grief it is because I; A- I'm having large bouts of lack of inspiration and writers block or B I don't have anytime. I will try to keep this from happening but hey I'm not perfect. On another note I have found that I want to work some of the new information that was learnt in Order of the Phoenix into this story and so although this story will not follow the cannon presented in the fifth book it will included some of the information about the magical world. Thank you for continuing to read this story. Blessed Be.

Chapter 15: Thestrals

James and Lily exited the school through the massive immediately the vicious wind that surrounded the castle billowed through the teens thick winter coats as the hurried towards the waiting horseless carriage. James looked at the carriage and realised that it wasn't really horseless, there was a strange winged creature pulling it.

Lily's P.O.V----

Lily looked up into James' face. I wonder if he is a nervous about the thestrals as I am. Thought Lily shivering remembering beginning school again after the summer that her parents had dies. Lily had been in the car the night of the accident however she had been lucky.

_Memories_

She and her parents had been coming home from a party at a family friend's house. The road had been perfectly clear with not another vehicle in site and then suddenly they were rolling into the ditch. No one ever figured out how the accident happened anyways, Lily's parents who were in the front seat were both killed almost instantly yet somehow Lily how had been in the back never even lost consciousness. After they came to rest it was Lily who found her parents with out vital signs, and it was Lily who got the emergency flares from the car and worked for an hour with out help trying to free her parents from the wreckage. Finally help had come in a transport truck that stopped and called for help.

The Lily who had kept calm for so long had gone into shock. She didn't remember much after the truck driver's arrival. She remembered the blanket he had wrapped her in and the lights when the ambulance arrived, the craziness of the hospital with people running everywhere. What she remembered very clearly was her sister arriving and screaming at Lily that this was all her fault, these were the first words Petunia had spoken to Lily in 2 years. Petunia being six years Lily's elder had got married the summer after Lily's second year at Hogwarts. Lily hadn't been invited to her wedding but her parents had insisted that Lily come anyways. Need less to say Petunia was not impressed by her "freaky little sister's" appearance at her wedding.

_End of Memories_

"James it is a thestral. They are always there you just couldn't see it before. You can only see it now because you were with your mother when she died. I've been able to see them since forth year." Lily said.

James' P.O.V

James could do nothing but stare at the thing that was pulling the carriage. He wondered where they had got it and why they were using such beast to pull these carriages that were often full of young children. He felt Lily shiver beside him and he was sure that it wasn't just the cold wind. He tore his eyes away from the beast to look at her. Her eyes had the glazed look of one who was deep in thought.

"James it is a thestral. They are always there you just couldn't see it before. You can only see it now because you were with your mother when she died. I've been able to see them since forth year" Lily's voice sounded sad to James as if some one had dropped a large weight of troubles onto her in an instant.

"Come Lily we must be going," James said walking over to the carriage and opening the door. Once they were seated in the miraculously warm carriage the carriage started moving away from the castle towards Hogsmeade village. For some time they sat in companionable silence neither knowing what to say. Neither spoke until the carriage stopped before Dumbledore's house.

AN: I'm sorry that this is so short but I got stumped on what to write. So I figured I would post this so that you had something at least until my brain gets out of its Calculus mode and back on to this story. Thanks to all those who have been reviewing this story all along. I realised that I started writing it almost two years ago. I read it and see the plot change with my own life changes. Well thanks for your patience. Blessed Be.


	15. A Task

AN : Okay in this chapter we are finally going to get out of Christmas day and start the rest of the day. I must say Lily and James are yelling at me about the fact that this one day has continue forever. And so I promise Christmas day will end in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Have I not written enough go these yet for this story. If you wish to read a disclaimer you have about 13 other's to choose from got see them.

Invisible 16 : A Task

Dumbledore's P.O.V-----------

Dumbledore greeted the two quiet teens at the front door of his small house in Hogsmead. He looked at the two students and began to wonder. He had plans for these two. Plans that had begun to be formulated the moment the two Gryffindors had been sorted. Now he watched them and no longer saw the shy eleven year old girl who had been so unfamiliar with the magical world, instead before him stood a beautiful vibrant, intelligent young women with so many prospects ahead fo her in life. He no longer saw the boisterous, trouble making eleven year old boy but an intelligent young man who although he had a knack for trouble was wise beyond his years. Dumbledore smiled to himself humming a passage from a Hayden Concerto. Yes, he thought. These two are coming along nicely. I wonder how much longer it will be.

"Come in, come in!" Said Dumbledore. Hustling Lily and James into his house. They removed the outdoor shoes and James tool Lily's coat. Every action they made seemed like an action born from years of repetition. They seemed to know where the other would be and who would do what. This did not escape Dumbledore's piercing gaze. He smiled chuckling to himself. Yes, it will not be long now, he thought.

Lily's P.O.V.--------

Lily was untying her boots when she felt James remove her cloak from her shoulders. She smiled up at him, and was sure she heard Dumbledore chuckle. However unable to figure out what Dumbledore considered so funny she ignored him.

They all walk into Dumbledore's quaint living room. It reminded Lily strikingly of his office, filled with strange magical contraptions and books. Lily sat herself on one of the comfortable couches next to James.

"Thank you for invitation use Professor." Said Lily smiling at the grandfatherly man.

"You are most welcome my dear Lily. I must say I did have a rather selfish reason for inviting you two here. I have several things that I need to discuss with you." Dumbledore looked at the two teens. Lily had the distinct impression she was being weighed and judged to see if she met some undisclosed standard.

"Lily, James, I have a task to ask of you. I'm asking you now so that you have plenty of time to consider it and judge whether or not it is something you want to do. This is your decision and neither I nor anyone else will think less of you if you decide that it is not something you want to do." Lily looked at Dumbledore and understood that he was about to ask them something that was going to make an impact on their lives for good or for ill. "Actually I have two things to ask you James and three to ask you Lily."

"Firstly, we have a sixth year exchange student coming from Beaubaton in the New Year I was wondering if you would act as a mentor for her Lily. She will be arriving 2 days before term starts on the 3rd of January. She lost her parents in a death eater attack not to long ago, and it was thought that it would be safer for her to come here then to remain in France."

"Of course I will be happy to." Lily replied.

"My second request is presented to both of you. I have a group of first, second and third year students from Hogwarts, Beaubaton and Drumstrang who have lost their parents in Death Eater attacks and have no where to go this summer. I was wondering if the two of you would be willing to stay at Hogwarts for the summer and act as Counsellors of sorts for these kids. Lily it would give you the opportunity to continue your work with Madame Pomfrey."

Both Lily and James looked ecstatic at the idea of being a Hogwarts over the summer. For James it meant that he wouldn't have to be alone in his huge house and for Lily it meant that she wouldn't have to spend another summer as her sister's slave. When Lily's parents had died their home had been left to Petunia with the understanding that Lily would be aloud to live there until she was done school. Most of the liquid assets that her parents had were converted into Wizarding funds and put in Lily's own safe at Gringotts.

"Now, Lily, James I wish to inform you of something." Said Dumbledore with a much more sober voice. "I usually don't do this but in your circumstances I want you to know this. I have selected the two of you head students next year. This is in recognition of you academic merit and strength of person. Also because of this attributes I would ask the two of you if you would be willing to consider joining the Order of the Phoenix, the organised resistance of Voldemorte upon your graduation form Hogwarts. I'm asking you now so that you have a good long time to mull this over and make you decision."

James's P.O.V---------

James was shocked. He never had expected to make Head Boy, because although his scholastic recorder was impeccable he lacked in the area of deportment, having gotten more detention then just about anyone except Sirius. However, unlike Lily, James understood what it meant to be a Phoenix and why Dumbledore would have give this choice to them a year and a half before it would be necessary to make it. He knew the danger associated with this group, his mother although not active due to her illness had been a Phoenix and even her limited involvement in the group had caused her stress.

"Professor, I understand the difficulty of what you are asking us and why you are asking us this long before graduation. I know the danger and the stress that being in the Order would entail I will consider this choice." James looked to Lily who was seated be side him. She just nodded. Her eyes were wide and she looked a little pale to James. James reached for her hand and squeezed it. She didn't respond so James leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Hey, Lily-billy, its okay, I'm hear."

The rest of the night was pretty uneventful. Dumbledore worked at lightening the atmosphere by telling funny stories form his past and soon had Lily and James rolling with laughter. The meal was excellent and when Lily asked to complement the cook Dumbledore called out his small house elf Ely, who took to Lily immediately. James was having trouble containing himself watching the smitten elf interact with Lily. It was late when the two finally returned to the castle, neither had much energy left, however neither felt much like sleeping.

So they changed into their pyjamas and sat on the couch in front of the fire speaking of the Christmas' of the childhood. This of course led to tears on both parts. Early in the morning the Lily and James could be found curled up against one another asleep on the couch.


	16. Make New Friends But Keep the Old

AN: Hi guys, I'm back! I had a major run of not being abloe to write but I now know what is going to happen in this chapter. Much thanks to my friend Ruth, who has given my Muses a large kick in the butt and got them moving again. So you are now treated to another chapter.

Chapter 17: Make New Friends but Keep the Old

It had been a week since Lily had awoken on the couch in the Gryffindor common room in the arms of James Potter. She now stood in the Entrance thinking back to the comfortable feeling of his strong Quidditch trained arms around her. She smiled softly to herself remembering that feeling. Lily knew that she was falling for James Potter but she also believed that the young man had no feelings for her. So, she kept her distance and didn't go beyond being his friend, although this didn't mean she couldn't day dream….

Back to the present however, it was the second of January and the rest of the school was due back in two days. Lily was waiting patiently for the arrival for the exchange student from Beaubaton, whom Dumbledore had asked Lily to mentor. Dumbledore had told Lily that the student should be arriving with Professor McGonagall around 3 in the afternoon. It was now five to three and Lily was starting to get nervous.

What if this student was like everyone else who would need me at first and then forget I ever existed thought Lily. She started passing the entrance hall biting her lower lip like she often did when she got nervous. She was so caught up her worries that she didn't notice when the doors of the great hall and McGonagall enter with a girl with long dark hair.

"Miss Evans," said McGonagall interrupting Lily's troubled thoughts. Lily stopped passing and looked at the pair who had just come in the door. She stopped stock still, there was definite shock registering in her eyes. She knew this girl although she hadn't seen her in many years. The other girl just stared right back at Lily her mouth opening and closing with out making any sound. "Miss Evans, this is Joenly Cardutos from Beaubaton. Miss Cardutos, this is Lily Evans, she is to be your mentor for your first few weeks here so that you can get used to the castle.

Both girls didn't say anything they just ran into each others arms hugging each other like they never wanted to let each other go again. Lily had tears running down her cheeks and could tell that Joenly was crying as well. Lily realise that if Joenly was here it meant that her parents were dead. Mrs. and Mr. Cardutos had been like second parents to Lily when she had been younger and the grief hit her full force in the belly.

"I am so sorry Jo, you'll never know how much I feel for your loss." Lily whispered to the other girl.

"I take it you two know each other then," said McGonagall with a little smile on her lips.

"Yes, we went to grade school together," Lily said. At the same time Joenly replied; "We were best friends for a long time."

"Well then, why don't we go to Professor Dumbledore's office and get you sorted Miss Cardutos." McGonagall turned and led the two young women who were now talking animatedly towards the entrance to the Headmaster's office.

Lily couldn't decide whether she was happy having Joenly back or if she was very sad at the death's of Joenly's parents. Finally, she gave up deciding that she was happy and sad all at once. Joenly was telling her about her years at Beaubaton and how much she had missed Lily in those long years. Lily told her about the invisibility and how until this year she had never had any friends among the students at Hogwarts.

For some time they talked animatedly about their lives but soon they came to the present and topics that were too pain full to touch while walking down the corridors of Hogwarts. Topics which would wait till the silence of a dorm room where they could talk with out being over heard. That would be the time to talk about the death of parents and the loneliness of their loss. That would also be the time to cry for each others loss and a time to find healing in their friendship.

Finally they reached the Headmaster's office. McGonagall told the password to the gargoyle, "Cricket Crackles." Lily couldn't believe it, why anyone would choose such a revolting snack for their password was beyond her. Then again this was Dumbledore and she figured with him anything was possible. The gargoyle leapt aside and they let the stairs bring them up to the office. As they entered they found Professor Dumbledore accoutered in violet robes with a pentagram pattern busy reading a thick archaic volume at his desk. Beside his desk sat a stool with the silent sorting hat on it.

Hearing them enter the elderly wizard looked up from his book and smiled secretively to himself. He put down then book gently getting up from his chair to approach them. "Miss Cardutos," he said addressing Joenly. "I am most glad that you could join our student body here at Hogwarts. I must also convey my sympathies to you on the subject of the deaths of your parents. I know the loss is hard but I hope that you may find healing here with in these castle walls." He put a comforting hand on the young woman's shoulder.

Joenly looked up at Dumbledore giving him a sad smile that didn't touch her grief stricken eyes. "Thank you Professor for you kindness," she whispered.

"Now," Dumbledore intoned clapping his hands. "We must have you sorted into your new house. Your house will be your home here at Hogwarts. You will sleep in the girl's dormitory with in your house, relax and we hope study in your house common room. You will cheer on and perhaps even play for you house Quidditch team. Your triumphs will earn you house points and any rule breaking will cause you to loose them. At the end of the year we award the house with the most points the house cup. There are four houses each with their own quality that was founded by one of the four founders of Hogwarts and is named for them.

"Ravenclaw house is known for its prowess of the mind. Ravenclaws are known to be bright and witty. It was founded by Rowena Ravenclaw prized the mental prowess of her students and always picked out the brightest young witches and wizards to teach.

"Hufflepuff is known to their loyalty. Hufflepuffs are known to be hard workers that don't give in when the going gets tough. They are also very giving and helpful people. This house was founded by Helga Hufflepuff who would take any student under her wing who was willing to work through the thick and thin.

"Slytherin is known for cunning. Slytherins are known for having a great deal of ambition that they will try very hard to achieve their goals. This house was founded by Salazar Slytherin who looked in his students for the ability to work towards their goals and to continue doing so no matter what the price to others.

"Finally, Gryffindor is known for bravery. Gryffindors are known to be almost foolhardy in their bravery, yet they are the ones that you can count on to save the day. Godric Gryffindor sought to teach his students that we must stand up to those who would oppress others and that we must fight for that which is right.

"Now, Miss Cardutos would you please come put on this hat and we will see in which house you belong." Said Dumbledore indicating the hat on the stool.

James' P.O.V.-

James was having a very boring day. He had gotten up late, it had almost been lunch time. He went to the kitchen to get something to eat and then went to find Lily but she had been no where to be seen. He even went out to the Quidditch pitch to see if she had decided to go flying.

As James wandered the castles trying to find his red haired friend his mind wandered back to Boxing Day morning. He smiled as he remembered waking up to find Lily sleeping calmly in his arms. He marvelled at how perfectly they fit together and how right it felt for him to have her sleeping in his arms. Her hair had smelt of strawberries and cream, he had just laid there with his eyes closed drinking the smell. He must have fallen back asleep because when he awoke again Lily was gone and he found a blanked wrapped around him.

As he went upstairs to his dorm to change into a clean set of clothes he chided himself for not having taken her to her bed. He knew that really liked this girl. He had never felt for anyone as he felt for Lily. He was almost beginning to believe he was falling in love with her. He thought, however, that Lily just needed a good friend whom she could share her feelings and thoughts with instead of keeping them bottled up inside as she sat in the shadows on the edges of every else's world.

It three thirty in the afternoon when he finally trudged back to Gryffindor tower. He had given up any hope of finding Lily. He entered the common room to the sound of youth full laughter and lilting of a familiar female voice. He entered the common room to see two girls curled up on the couch in front of the fire. He could tell that the one with the long red hair sitting with her back to him was Lily but he had never seen the dark beauty who sat next to her.

"James," said Lily turning to him her whole face light up with a bright smile. "Come meet the new exchange student from France. Joenly, this is my friend James Potter who I was telling you about. James, this is Joenly my best friend whom I have seen since I was eleven."


	17. Author's Note

Hi Everyone,

I know this will be a disappointing update because everyone will want another chapter. However, I have been looking back over invisible and all though I still know where I was going with the plot line I started writing this story two years ago. I am not the same person I was then and I'm finding the story rather shallow and having trouble writing it. I am thinking of either putting this story on the shelf and coming back to it when I have time to completely rewrite it or abandoning it completely. I think you will all agree that the last few chapters just haven't been as good as some of the earlier ones. Well if you have any comments about my decision, put them in a review.

Ruth if you read this I know you won't like it, but I have an idea email me and I'll talk to you about it.

Thank you for you patience.

Elariel Erestorion


End file.
